The proposed construction is an 8,460 gsf outdoor housing facility for baboons. This will be a facility for the exclusive use of the Southwest Regional Primate Research Center at the Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research. This facility will provide 20 cages with an outdoor and protected indoor section that will house 10-15 baboons per cage. Construction of this facility is needed to permit vacating of current space that is filled to capacity for the purposes of complete renovation of the older cages over the next 5-7 years. Upon completion of the renovation of current outdoor housing facilities, the proposed new F-cages will permit a modest expansion of baboon resources that is expected to occur with the development of the Southwest Regional Primate Research Center.